12월 8일 (MIMI) -KaiSoo Version-
by UniGon
Summary: Ketika Kai tak mampu mengingat apapun tentang masa lalunya namun, tanpa Kai sadari, seorang namja bernama Kyungsoo selalu menemaninya, tak perduli apakah Kai menyadari keberadaannya maupun tidak. Hingga sebuah note memaksa Kai untuk mengingat masa lalunya. YAOI! KaiSoo/KaiD.O! Slight KaiLu. DLDR! Need Reviews!


**Annyeonghaseo, READERS! *capslockjebol*. Bagaimana kabarnya? Nich kali ini aku mau buat FF KaiSoo tapi... gak brani langsung publish ceritanya. Jadi, aku mau publish teaser dulu ne... Kalo mau FF ini di publish, review(s), ne... Oh ya, FF ini terinsipirasi dari Drama Korea Mimi, pasti tahu dong!**

**Gak pake banyak omong, langsung cek this out, ya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namja berkulit tan itu masih duduk termenung dengan sebuah kalendar di tangannya. Tatapannya tak tertuju pada seluruh tanggal di bulan Desember yang ada di kalendar itu namun... tatapannya hanya tertuju pada kotak berisikan nomor 8 yang berarti tanggal 8 Desember.

Anehnya, tak hanya sebuah angka 8 yang ada di sana, namun sebuah _note_ yang ia yakini adalah tulisannya juga ada di kotak tersebut tapi, ia tak pernah merasa terjadi sesuatu pada tanggal itu. Semakin ia berusaha mengingat, maka ia malah semakin bingung dan tak dapat mengingat apa-apa.

"Kenapa _note_ ini berhenti di tanggal ini?", gumam namja berkulit tan itu dengan nada bingung dan sama sekali tak mengerti. Ia merasa seperti tengah dibohongi oleh dunia.

* * *

Namja agak chubby dan bermata bulat itu masih tersenyum ketika ia menatapi sebuah seragam sekolah SMA berwarna hitam yang tergantunya rapi di pintu lemarinya. Ia masih ingat jelas betapa menyenangkannya berada di sekolah. Bermain bersama teman-teman, belajar, dimarahi guru dan banyak yang lainnnya.

Perlahan, tangan namja itu bergerak dan menggapai seragam hitam itu. Dengan cepat, namja itu mengganti bajunya menggunakan seragam hitam tersebut. Bukankah sekarang sudah malam? Apa dia akan pergi ke sekolahnya? Entahlah, tak ada yang tahu apa yang di benaknya sekarang.

Tak perlu waktu lama dan namja itu sudah memakai seragam hitam tersebut. Kini, ia melangkah perlahan menuju ke arah cermin di kamarnya itu. Seulas senyum merekah pun terukir di bibirnya, membuatnya terlihat lebih manis bahkan sangat manis untuk ukuran namja sepertinya.

"Setidaknya aku cocok memakai seragam ini..", gumam namja itu seraya tersenyum ke arah cermin tersebut.

"Huh... andai saja penyakit ini tak membuatku harus istirahat total seperti ini...", lirih namja itu dan sekarang ia kehilangan senyum manisnya.

"Hem.. Kenapa aku tak pergi sekolah diam-diam saja? Besok hari minggu, bukan? Jadi mungkin aku bisa pergi jalan-jalan menikmati keadaan sekolah, bukan?", gumam namja itu seraya tersenyum dan sedikit berjingkrak-jingkrak senang.

"Aku akan datang besok...", ucap namja itu seraya berbaring di kasurnya diikuti seulas senyum sebelum akhirnya namja itu terlarut dalam mimpi indahnya.

* * *

Pagi itu, sinar mentari sangat terik menyinari bumi namun seterik apapun sinar matahari, namja berpipi agak chubby itu tetap bersekolah dengan semangat ketika anak-anak seusianya libur dan menjalani liburnya entah dengan apa. Suasana sekolah yang awalnya sepi berubah menjadi agak bising karena kedatangan dirinya.

Tak lama, namja itu memasuki sebuah kelas yang merupakan kelasnya dulu. Ia berdiri dan sedikit tersenyum di kelas itu. Terdengar aneh tapi dia suka hal itu.

"Annyeonghaseo... Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Atau panggil saja Kyungsoo. Umurku mungkin sedikit lebih tua dari kalian karena sebuah masalah pribadi membuatku pindah ke sini. Rumahku adalah sebuah salon.", namja berpipi chubby atau sebut saja Kyungsoo itu sedikit tertawa kecil.

"Kalau kau datang, mungkin aku bisa memberi kalian potongan harga...", bisik Kyungsoo.

Tanpa ia sadari, seorang namja berkulit tan tengah mengawasinya dari luar kelas. Jujur, namja itu tak terlalu mengerti apa yang tengah dilakukan Kyungsoo sekarang. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas saat hari libur? Apa dia sedang gladi bersih untuk memperkenalkan dirinya besok? Namja itu sedikit tersenyum lalu kembali berjalan menuju ruang ia tuju yaitu ruang seni.

* * *

Setelah pertemuan aneh mereka itu, Kai menyadari bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo. Aneh memang tapi.. tak bisa dipungkiri rasa cintanya itu memang sangat besar pada Kyungsoo. Hingga, karena sebuah peristiwa membuat Kai terpaksa pindah dari kota tempatnya tinggal sekarang.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo...", gumam Kai ketika tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, mereka berpapasan di jalan namun dengan jalur yang berbeda.

* * *

"Hallo..", sapa Kyungsoo dengan lemah.

Tak ada jawaban apapun, Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa orang yang menelpon ini adalah Kai.

"Kai? Apa ini kau?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Iya. Kyungsoo. Aku ingin menemuimu jam tujuh di depan menara. Aku akan menunggumu", ungkap Kai yang segera menutup teleponnya tanpa mendengar terlebih dulu semua hal yang akan Kyungsoo katakan.

* * *

Kyungsoo mulai khawatir dengan Kai yang menunggunya di menara. Entah apa yang membuatnya sangat panik hingga ia menelantarkan sepedanya begitu saja tanpa perduli orang-orang di sekitarnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Ia melihat sosok yang ia cari berada di sebrang jalan.

Seulas senyum terukir di bibir Kai ketika melihat namja yang ia tunggu telah datang.

"Kyungsoo ah!", ujar Kai dari seberang jalan dengan senyumannya.

"Andwae, Kai! Jangan menyebrang! Aku akan ke sana!", teriak Kyungsoo namun tak diperdulikan oleh Kai, mungkin ia tak mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo karena suara rintik hujan mengalahkan suara teriakan Kyungsoo.

Semua mobil berhenti karena traffic light menunjukkan warna merah namun, sebuah ambulance melaju dengan cepat menuju ke arah Kai yang tengah menyebrang. Kyungsoo takut... mulai takut jika mimpi buruk itu menjadi kenyataan.

"ANDWAE! KAI!", teriak Kyungsoo dan menghampiri Kai yang tengah menyebrang. Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Kai menjauh dari sorot lampu mobil yang menyilaukan itu hingga Kai terpental menjauh dari hadapan mobil tersebut namun...

BRAK!

Tubuh Kyungsoo tertabrak mobil tersebut dan terkulai lemah di jalanan. Warna jalanan yang awalnya abu-abu berubah menjadi merah karena darah itu mengalir dari kepala Kyungsoo. Sementara itu, Kai yang menyadari Kyungsoo terkulai lemah, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Kyungsoo...", lirih Kai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END FOR THE TEASER**

**HAH... Akhirnya selesai juga teasernya. Continue or delete? Apa feelnya dapet? Ancur banget, ya? Last, Aku perlu bangetzzzz review(s) kalian semua, READERS! GOMAWO! *BOW***

**Disclaimer: Drama Korea MIMI**


End file.
